A Woman's Worth
by Incognito136
Summary: Mercedes Anessa Jones is a 29 year old woman, working at a law firm who is afraid of getting pregnant with the fear of gaining too much weight while her husband, Sam Evans is a 32 year old Surgeon who is desperate for children and who Mercedes suspects of cheating. TW: vivid descriptions, sexual abuse, verbal abuse, strong sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_"Even between the closest human beings, there will still be such a distance..."_

Mercedes shifted in bed and reached out for her husband of nearly six years now. Sighing softly, she slowly rose up and from underneath the covers and climbed out of the bed.

Making her way to the bathroom where she could now see steam creeping from underneath the door, she opened it and walked inside. "Sam?" She called out. When he didn't answer, she walked further inside to knock on the shower door.

"You called?" He opened the shower door, water dripping from every inch of his body.

"Yes." She answered, looking him in his eyes. "I was just trying to see had you left for work yet is all."

"I'm about to leave in a few. Hand me that towel?"

Mercedes handed him the towel and watched as he simply wrapped it around his still wet-muscular frame before stepping out of the shower. She continued to watch him quietly as he walked over to the sink to grab his toothbrush to brush his teeth.

Standing behind him, she began to take her own clothes off so that she could shower herself and get ready for work as well.

As soon as she was inside of the shower, he pulled the door back. "I'm sure I'll be gone by the time you get out of the shower, so I'll see ya when I get home."

"Okay." She responded softly as he closed the door back. Exhaling, she shook her head before leaning up against the wall of the shower.

* * *

Mercedes got out of her car and walked quickly inside of the law firm where she'd been working for over three years now, only stopping at the front desk to sign in. "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Evans!" She heard the receptionist say to her.

"Morning, Ms. Lopez." Mercedes replied dully.

"Uh oh." Ms. Lopez said, standing up from her seat behind the desk. "I'll be back." She motioned to another woman who was sitting behind the desk as well.

"Bad night?" She asked, catching up to Mercedes and walking beside her at a steady pace.

Mercedes didn't answer. Instead, she continued into her office and began placing some of her belongings from her briefcase and onto her desk.

"What did Sam do now?"

"Why do you always assume my mood has anything to do with Sam?" Mercedes sat down at her desk.

"Maybe because ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, it does." She answered. "Is this about you having a baby again?"

"Can we please leave our personal business at home, Ms. Lopez?"

Ms. Lopez shook her head. "You're my friend before anything so, no." She pulled up a seat and sat in front of Mercedes' desk. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing to talk about." Mercedes leaned back in her chair.

"You're a liar and you lie." Ms. Lopez crossed her arms over her chest. "If this about you having a baby, I swear."

"This isn't about having a baby." Mercedes answered. "I mean, part of it is but we're long past that."

"Good." She said, sitting up straight. "I always figured his soldiers weren't marching anyhow."

"Santana!" Mercedes exclaimed, but it was the first time she'd actually smiled since waking up.

"I'm just saying." Santana chuckled. "We both know you guys are no saints when it comes to your sex life so maybe he just can't get you pregnant. Ever thought about that?"

Mercedes humped her shoulders. "I've never thought about it in that light." She said honestly. "Besides we haven't even been trying to get pregnant lately. Hell, we haven't been trying much of anything lately." She moved some items around on her desk.

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like he doesn't even notice me anymore." Mercedes spoke softly-trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"How so?"

"This morning he didn't kiss me before he left for work and just last week, he forgot to call-"

She paused mid-sentence, reaching for her purse to check her phone. "Look," She held the phone out to Santana. "He didn't even call me to let me know if he'd made it to work safely or to see if I'd made it.

"Maybe he's just been busy?"

"He's always busy." Mercedes lowered her head. "He says he's never too busy for me but, honestly...you know what..never mind.

"What! No! I hate when you do that to me!"

"It's nothing, Santana! Honest!"

"You can't just start telling someone something and then stop mid sentence! Tell me what's on your mind!"

There was a small bit of silence between the two before Mercedes spoke again, "I think he's having an affair."

"Sam? Nooo!" Santana responded quickly. "Sam would never cheat on you. I can't even believe you'll think something like that!"

We've been together six years, seven next month."

"That doesn't mean he's having an affair!"

"That doesn't mean he's not either." Mercedes shrunk back in her seat. "I mean, I've thought about it."

"About him having an-" Santana's mouth fell open at the sudden realization of what Mercedes was hinting at. "Noooo."

Mercedes sucked in her lips and nodded her head. "Yep, I've thought about having an affair, sleeping around, having a one night stand."

Santana scooted to the edge of her seat as if wanting more details. "Get out of here!"

"But I love him too much so I know I'll never really go through with it."

Santana was silent for a minute. "Do you think that's why you've been feeling like he's having an affair?"

"Huh?" Mercedes asked.

"You feel guilty for your own thoughts so you want him to mess up so you don't have to feel bad alone." She pointed her finger at Mercedes. "You've been thinking about it so you want him to mess up just so you can have a reason to do the same."

Mercedes gasped, "I'm not even like that. You know me." She responded, now in deep thought. Maybe Nadia was right. Sam no longer touched her like he used to and she was really beginning to feel lonely.

"Or do I know you?" Santana asked. "I've known you for more than four years now and you've never told me about your wanting to sleep around on your husband. Maybe I don't really know you after all." She laughed.

"I hate you." She looked at her phone again. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You've been having thoughts about cheating on your husband and you're saying it's not a big deal. Girl, you need help."

"Oh, hush and get out of my office." Mercedes chuckled even though she was serious.

* * *

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked up hours later to see her best friend, Darnell Cleveland, standing in the doorway of her office.

"You coming to eat lunch with me and Santana?" He asked, his hands against either side of the doorway.

"Yea." She stood up from her desk to gather her things just as her phone began to ring.

"This is Sam. I'll meet you guys in the lounge." She held her phone up at him who stood waiting for her before taking the call. "Hey."

""Hey," Sam responded through the receiver. "I'm sorry I didn't call to check on you earlier."

"It's okay I know you're busy."

"Never too busy for you."

Usually she would have smiled at this line, but in these days she was becoming more and more convinced that those words had no meaning.

"I know," She answered simply. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"That's actually why I called you." He started slowly. "to let you know that I won't make it in time for dinner tonight so you could just put something up for me."

Mercedes shook her head. "You told me you would be off tonight, Sam."

"I know, Babe. I know, but some things came up and the chief needs me to stay a little longer." He sighed heavily and she could honestly hear the resentment in his voice.

She gave a sigh of her own and shook her head again. "Okay."

"Don't' sound that way. I promise to wake you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you when I get there?"

"I wish you would show me how much you love me." Was what she had wanted to say but instead she replied with 'yea' before ending the call, not even caring if he were done talking.

When she made it to the lounge, Darnell and Santana were laughing hysterically and being loud as usual.

"What's up with you?" Darnell asked, noticing her mood.

"Don't act like Santana hasn't already told you." She answered before sitting down at the round table with her two friends.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Santana defended herself on a mouth full of salad.

"She didn't." He said, "Is it bad?"

"It's Sam." Santana said quickly.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Darnell asked, pouring salad dressing on his salad now.

"I don't want you to do anything with my husband, Dee." Mercedes chuckled. "It's nothing serious."

"It is too." Santana interfered again. "She thinks he's having an affair."

"Tana!" Mercedes nearly yelled.

"But that's not even the all of it." Santana ignored her. "She's been thinking about having an affair herself."

"What?" Darnell asked, turning his undivided attention to the young Latina who was dishing out the news.

"Yep, that's the same thing I said when she-"

"Santana, please!" Mercedes said, covering her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." Santana threw her hands up. "Tell him then."

"Yea, tell me then Mercedes." Darnell reiterated and Mercedes could see that he was pissed from hearing the news.

"It doesn't matter. It's my business and Sam is my husband." Mercedes said strongly. "I hate that I even said anything to Santana. God knows I don't need my business all around this damn firm."

"First of all, I know Sam is your husband but Darnell is your best friend who has known you a lot longer than Sam has." Santana started. "Secondly, when have you ever known for me to tell your business to anyone other than him?" She motioned her head in Darnell's direction.

Mercedes shook her head, refusing to argue with the girl.

"Also, I can't believe you talked to Santana and not me." He added.

"I'm putting in a good word for you and this is how you repay me?" Santana asked, look Darnell up and down.

"What? It's not like I said you're not worthy. I'm just saying, we're best friends." He pointed a figured between he and Mercedes.

"Whatever." Santana said, sitting back in her chair. "Just tell him."

"You already told him." Mercedes said, sipping the drink in front of her.  
"I didn't tell him everything."

"There's nothing more to tell." Mercedes said. "Sam isn't paying attention to me anymore, okay."

"Well, maybe you two should sit down and talk about that." Darnell offered.

"Or you could let me give you a make-over?" Santana offered. "I mean, not that you need one or anything but you know, just to spark things up a little. We could buy some new outfits and then-"

"I don't want any make-up piled up on my face. I'll pass."

"It won't be piled up!" Santana exclaimed.

"I don't want it."

"Okay, what about just shopping then?" She offered again.

"Maybe I should just start back working out." Mercedes said softly.

"Not with this again." Darnell chimed in. "You are perfect the way you are."

"You're my best friend, Dee. You're supposed to say things like that."

"No, Dee's right. You are perfect. Hell, I wish I could gain some damn weight." Santana tried to lighten the mood.

Mercedes didn't know if she wanted to be offended or not so she just accepted Santana's words as a compliment. "Thank you?"

"Just being honest. Now about this shopping situation?"

* * *

Mercedes felt wonderful. She and Santana had went to a few clothing stores, picking out outfits of Santana's choice and she had to admit that Santana had her looking right.

Now she was on her way home and she couldn't help the excitement that was taking over her. Clay would be late getting in tonight but it would all be worth it in the end.

Not wanting to ruin her hair, she pinned it when she made it inside to take a warm bath then went into the room to put on one of the outfits.

Dressed in black jeggings, black pumps, and a black corset-she went back to the bathroom to fix her hair. Unclipping the pin in her head, she watched as her curls fell past her shoulders before smiling at her own reflection. "I look damn good." She spoke out loud.

Hours passed with her flipping through magazines and her flipping through the channels of their bedroom television before she got up and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of wine.

Pouring herself a glass, she leaned up against the kitchen island as she sipped the drink-looking over at the time on the stove.

_2:46 a.m._

She sighed heavily before throwing the half empty glass onto the floor and biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"This was such a stupid idea," She said to herself but quickly straightened up when she heard the familiar sound of the lock at the front door.

She quickly moved to get paper towels to clean up the mess that she'd made. Rushing over to the spilled liquid, she kneeled down to wash it up from the floor while listening to his approaching footsteps.

"Babe?" He called out and she looked back and up at him.

"Shit!" She cried out, squeezing her now bleeding finger.

Sam rushed over to her, taking her hand into his own.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling her up from the floor and walking her over to the sink to wash her cut. "How did this happen?"

"I cut myself." She answered simply.

"Clearly. I meant the glass." He replied.

"Oh, yea." She answered quickly. "I dropped it."

He got clean napkins, wrapping her finger with some of them and taking the others to finish cleaning the mess on the floor.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked all of a sudden, looking up at her who was holding the napkin to her finger.

_"He hasn't even noticed."_ She thought to herself. "Uhhh, I was just getting ready for bed." She lied again.

She watched him a little longer as he was still kneeled down on the floor, cleaning the spill before she started off to their room.

"Mercedes?" She heard him call and she stopped in her tracks-looking back at him who was now approaching her again.

"Yes?" She asked and he pulled her to him to kiss her lips.

Her breath caught in her throat as she brought her hands up to his face to kiss him back.  
"I told you I would kiss you good night, didn't I?" He smiled down at her.

She smiled softly, "You did."

"Go put a bandage on your finger. I'm gonna finish cleaning this then I'll be up after I finish some paperwork." He said, stepping back from out of her personal space.

"Yea." She answered, her voice hoarse from the tears that she was holding back again.

"Good night."

"Night." She said softly before leaving him in the kitchen.

* * *

"So he didn't say anything about the outfit?"

Mercedes sat back in her office chair, looking up at the twenty-eight year old woman whose expression was not one of amusement. "No." She answered. "He just kissed me and said good night."

"Maybe you're right." Santana said softly.

"Here you go trying to make me feel good again." Mercedes said, letting her head fall to the palms of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes." She said, standing up from her chair to walk around the desk to rub the other girls' back. "I just..I don't know. Want me to call Darnell?"

"No, I'm okay." She answered, lifting her head. "I'll be fine. You should get back to work."

* * *

As soon as the day was over and Mercedes was settled in her own home, she called her favorite person in the world other than her now deceased father.

"Ma?" She spoke into the receiver when she heard the click to let her know someone had picked up the other end.

"Yes, Baby?" Her mother answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma." Mercedes lied, changing her mind about telling her mother what was on her mind just that quick.

"Let me rephrase that: Is something troubling you?"

Mercedes sighed heavily. She knew there was no way she could lie to her mother. Besides, she could already feel herself growing teary eyed just from hearing her soft spoken voice.

"Ma, I think Sam is having an affair."

Her mother was silent for a moment before she finally spoke up, "and what makes you so sure of this?"

"I'm not sure, Ma. I just…I think he is."

"Now what?" Her mother asked.

"What do you mean, now what?" Mercedes asked out of confusion.

"You think he's having an affair, now what?" She reiterated. "You go searching, you start snooping around-looking for the worst and when you find it.._if you find it_, you two get a divorce?"

Mercedes couldn't believe how her mother was speaking to her. "I called you for comfort."

"Not to hear the truth, right?" She spoke again. "Mercedes, talk to you husband. If you go looking, you're only going to make things worse. Get some clarity."

"How does one go to their spouse and talk to them about cheating?" She asked rhetorically. 'Sam, where were you last night?' That's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is you accusing this man of something that you have no evidence of except, _'I think he is'_. You know better than that."

**Heyyy! This is a new fic that I'm working on and I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter of it. Now I'm here to warn you. There will be strong use of language, strong sexual content as well as possible violence and sexual/verbal abuse in the chapters to come so if you can't handle these types of things, this fic may not be for you. If you think you will be able to, please continue to read and leave reviews. This fic will also be made up of non Glee face claims such as Scott Eastwood (Richard "Clay" Gordon), Derek Hough (Micah "Milo" Cooke), Jay Ellis (Darnell "Dee" Cleveland), Phylicia Rashad (Mrs. Mitchelle Jones), Jessica Lucas (Jennifer "Jen" Miller), and many more...Remember, your feedback is what keeps me going and is _always_ welcome. ****Thank you so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank FNUP and Imagination-On-The-Loose for their positive reviews. After reading certain reviews, I must say that I thought about giving you all a little more information as to what is going to go down in this fic but then I changed my mind because I realized that there are people who may actually like to see where this story can go and I wouldn't want to spoil it for them just because there were a few reviewers who chose to state that they are not here for such a fic. I will say though, that I wanted to write Sam and Mercedes in another light and that's why I decided to take this route so, for those who did leave reviews stating that they are 'not here for it', I do hope that you decide to give this fic another chance in the near future but if you don't, that's okay too. I completely understand and I appreciate that you even tried to give it a try in the first place. For those who have chosen to read on though, please forgive any errors.**

Mercedes stepped down from the treadmill and looked over at Santana who was still running with her music blasting in her ears.

"Keep going." She looked up and at the mirror in front of her only to see a man standing behind her of whom she'd never seen before.

He didn't look much like the rest of the men who stayed in the gym on a daily basis and she actually thought he looked too well groomed and put together, with his dirty blonde hair and nice attire to be working out at all.

"Where are my manners?" He held out his hand to her. "I'm Micah." He introduced himself and Santana pulled her headphones out of her ears, finally.

Mercedes sucked in her lips and shrugged her shoulders, her breathing heavy from her workout.

When she didn't shake his hand, the man dropped it back at his side. "I saw you and your friend when I came in and I thought that maybe I would give you one of my cards." He leaned down to reach into his workout bag and Mercedes merely watched.

"I own the new dance studio at the end of the street and I'm trying to get the word out so the manager was nice enough to let me come in and leave some of my flyers as advertisement here at the gym." He held the card out to Mercedes and she shook her head.

"No thank you. I really won't be needing that, not much of a dancer."

Just then Santana stepped in between the two of them with a towel thrown over her shoulders and a water bottle in her hands, "We will most definitely check it out." She took the card from the man and eyed Mercedes.

"Thank you so much." He spoke with a smile and Santana thought he was quite charming.

"Why are you so evil?" Santana looked over at Mercedes once the man had started off.

"What Santana?" She questioned. "We don't dance."

"You're a damn lie!" Santana exclaimed. "I don't dance."

"Well why would you tell him that we would come over?"

Santana shrugged, "I only said that we would check it out, damn. But...I think it might be fun to learn though." She looked at Mercedes with pleading eyes. "Please? Besides, dancing is great exercise, Mercedes, and it's a lot more fun than running on a treadmill for 15 to 30 minutes."

Mercedes only looked at the girl.

"We should give it a try."

* * *

Mercedes didn't know why she had allowed Santana to talk her into going to the dance studio.

She was a woman of many talents and she had to admit that dancing was one of those talents which came naturally but it wasn't anything that she would do outside of the comforts of her own home. Yet, here she was two days later and clocking out of work to meet Santana at _Milo's Dance Studio__._

She shook her head at the name of the studio.

Pulling up, she got out of the car and started to get her changing clothes from the backseat of the car when she heard Santana's voice from the distance.

"It's really nice in here," She turned to see the girl standing in the doorway of the studio. She was dressed in black tights and a bright yellow half shirt that showed off every part of her toned physique.

"You look comfortable." Mercedes smiled at the girl.

"Don't I though," Santana chuckled then turned around to show Mercedes her backside. "Booty looking right, huh girl?"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head as she started towards the door where Santana had to move aside to let a man out. "You are a mess but you're not wrong."

Santana was right. The inside of the studio looked nothing like the outside. It was still nothing that Mercedes was used to but there was a lot of space and it had a lot of potential. It immediately made her think of the days when she would dance in front of the mirror at home when she was a young girl.

Starting towards the dressing room, she grabbed Santana by her arm.

"Micah is fine and he can dance." Santana said, looking back at the instructor while allowing Mercedes to drag her alone.

"You don't even like men."

"You do."

"I'm married." Mercedes stepped out of her work skirt to change into a pair of sweats even though there were a few other women in the room other than her and Santana.

"So when a person gets married they are no longer allowed to have an opinion anymore?" Santana asked. "Never mind, I forgot we talked about this before. It's the simple fact of being a good wife. I understand."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Santana.

"Nope. You're right. I don't understand." Santana spoke again. "I never will."

"That's why you'll never get married." Mercedes laughed softly.

"We'll see whenever you be calling me TeTe Tana because I'm gonna marry your aunt, just watch."

"How many times do I have yo tell you that my aunt isn't gay." Mercedes laughed again, now pulling her shirt over her head then going to put her bag into one of the empty locker areas.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she might not be now, but just wait till she see what this mouf can do."

"I seriously hate you." Mercedes tried not to laugh. "Stop looking at my aunt! She's fourth-two!"

"She shouldn't be so fine."

* * *

Mercedes was having the time of her life. Micah was teaching them choreography to Rihanna's _Pon De Replay_ and even though Santana was barely keeping up, Mercedes was getting down.

"You were right." She spoke to Santana who was dancing all off beat beside her. "This is way better than being over at the gym."

"I'm usually right." Santana responded, dipping to the floor later than everyone else then barely making it back up. "You're welcome though." She smiled.

"You're so full of yourself."

After a few more steps and repeats, Santana and Mercedes were heading out of the door of the studio.

"Hey!" They heard a voice call and if Santana hadn't stopped to look back, Mercedes would have kept on walking.

"Hey." Santana spoke softly to the instructor and Mercedes rolled her eyes at the girls' actions.

"You two were wonderful in there." Micah said, regaining his breath.

"Thanks." They said in sync.

"No problem, and you," He pointed at Mercedes, "You can really move for someone who isn't _much of a dancer_.

Mercedes didn't even smile at the man, "yea, I guess I was just feeling the music is all."

"Damn lie." Santana interrupted. "She dances all the time."

"Damnit Santana!" Mercedes huffed.

"Well, be nice."

"It's okay." Micah replied, shaking his head. "I just came over to let you know that I would really love it if you two would come back tomorrow to learn the rest of the dance, so that we can go through it all together."

"I won't-"

"We'll be here." Santana cut Mercedes off and smiled at the man.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you insist on volunteering my services, that's all." Mercedes watched the rode carefully as she talked to Santana on speaker inside of her car.

"You said yourself that you enjoyed it today so why not go back?" Santana spoke through the receiver.

"It doesn't matter, Santana. I just-shit!" She looked at her phone. "Sam is calling. I forgot to tell him that I wouldn't be home until later."

"So girl. His ass works 24 hour shifts and have you sitting at home waiting for him all day. He should understand."

"He doesn't work-you know what? Get the hell off of my line."

As soon as she hung up on Santana, Sam's incoming call dropped and she called back.

"Hey, Baby." She spoke through the receiver.

"Hey." He spoke lowly. "I was just calling because I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Yea, I'm okay. Is everything fine?" She asked and Sam was quiet.

"Oh, you have to stay late again tonight?" She asked, her voice low too now.

"Oh, no." He spoke up. "I'm at home already, waiting for you."

Mercedes silently thanked God, "what's wrong then?" She asked. "Why are you so hesitant?"

"I was just thinking about one of my patients. You know the little girl I was telling you about?"

"Yea, uhhh..Stacie?"

"She died today...during surgery. I operated on her."

"Baby..." Mercedes' voice was sad. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She pulled up in the driveway of their home.

"Yea, her platelets stopped clotting and she bled out. We tried but it was too late."

"I'm coming inside now."

"Okay." He replied and she hung up before gathering her things to take inside.

* * *

Mercedes immediately dropped her things by the door when she made it inside then started over to Sam who was sitting on the couch.

"Baby, don't feel bad." She whispered hugging him tightly.

Sam shook his head, "I'm trying not to but if you would have seen the faces of her loved ones."

"I'm sorry." She searched his eyes as all was quiet now.

"I'll be fine." He spoke up all of a sudden. "What all did you do today?"

"Oh," She smiled softly. She couldn't remember the last time Sam had time to ask her about her day. "Santana and I went to a new dance studio down the street from the gym uptown."

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it actually." She spoke. "It was really fun, and I could show you what I learned if you want."

Sam shook his head, "Naw, I'm gonna get something to drink then head upstairs to look at a few cases."

Mercedes' demeanor changed almost immediately, "Okay." She spoke, her voice almost hoarse now.

Sam stood up from the couch and Mercedes sat back. "I guess this means you won't be touching me tonight either." She spoke in nearly a whisper.

"Huh?" Sam asked, raising his brows.

"Nothing," she replied, attitude clear on her voice although she was trying to hide it.

"What did you say?"

"Sex, Sam." She reiterated. "I guess we won't be having sex tonight either."

Sam shook his head, "I come home and tell you about the death of one of my patients and you're seriously asking me about sex right now."

Mercedes shrugged. "I said I was sorry to hear that, Sam, but what happens behind the doors of that Emergency room should not effect our marriage behind these doors. I can't help that she passed. The only thing I can do is continue to be here for you."

"You sound really selfish right now, Mercedes."

"_I _sound selfish?" Mercedes was offended. "I sound selfish yet you're the one who hasn't paid me any attention in over a month, Sam. You're the same person who came home a couple of nights ago and didn't even acknowledged what I was wearing for you when you know damn well I don't go to work looking like that. I sound selfish.." She shook her head and chuckled. "I just asked you if you wanted to see what I learned today and you brushed me off to look at files. No you're selfish, Sam! All you care about is that damn hospital."

Sam only stood there, looking down at her as she spoke to him with authority. He knew that she wasn't lying in a way, but he wouldn't admit it, ever.

"So you really feel that way?"

"Yes, I do." Mercedes replied, her voice calm. "You haven't touched me in over a month, Sam. A whole month. Don't you think that's selfish?"

"No, what's selfish is the fact that I want a child that you'll never be able to have so what's the purpose of even having sex, Mercedes?"

Mercedes eyes watered immediately and she bit the inside of her lip to stop the tears from falling and Sam only stood there. "That's low, Sam, and you know it."

"I don't care anymore."

She simply stared up at him as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't have children so you just stop having sex with me. "She exhaled, smiling softly-tears still streaming down her face. "I'm your wife. You're supposed to be here for me regardless and especially in times like these and you're talking down on me like this?" She shook her head, wiping tears. "Who is she?"

"What the-" Sam exhaled this time and then chuckled. "So, we're at this now, huh?"

"Yes, Sam!" She all but whispered. "Does she work with you? Is she the one you've been staying out all night with?"

He shook his head. "This is ridiculous, Mercedes. "_You_ are ridiculous."

"If you think I'm ridiculous, Sam, do me a favor and divorce me."

Sam said nothing as he looked down at her so she spoke up again, "Divorce me because I don't want to be here and I'd hate to hold you back.

Sam simply turned his back to her and started towards the stairs. "I'm through talking about this. Your side of the bed will be waiting for you whenever you decide to come up, Mercedes. Goodnight."

**Heyyy, guys! The next chapter of _A Woman's Worth_ will definitely be a lot more lengthy than this one but since I wanted to give you guys something, here you go! What do you think so far? Do you like it or do you love it? Let me know and thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
